Picture This!
by phayte1978
Summary: Art from Lusciouswhiteflame inspired this! Mainly - JJ in a skirt- Otabek taking pictures.


Laid back on the bed, Otabek played with the camera lens. He had gotten some really good pictures the last few days- enough to hold him over til they could just always be together. Though, he was sure he would never stop taking pictures of JJ. Otabek always loved taking pictures- a very small hobby he did, and one that JJ took quite a bit advantage of.

"You ready?" JJ asked from the other side of the door.

"Of course, babe," Otabek said, adjusting his lens one last time. As the door creeped open, he had not looked up yet, he was still going through the previous set of pictures he got of JJ in different layers of undress.

A clearing of JJ's throat and Otabek looked up- almost dropping his camera.

He had seen JJ in many stages of dress and undress- even in panties and all that. So there wasn't much ( _he thought_ ) that he had not seen.

That was- til now.

JJ stood at the foot of the bed, in sailor girl style uniform. Otabek swallowed and gripped his camera a little hard and a flash went off though he didn't remember pushing the button. A huge grin spread over JJ's face as he put his hands on his hips staring down at him. Otabek's eyes traveled slowly, taking in the knee socks, the short pleated skirt, and a crisp white shirt that left a few inches of his skin showing at his midsection.

"Well? Are you going to take a picture or what?" JJ asked.

Otabek blinked and his attention snapped back to what was going on. He was so busy staring at JJ- he had forgotten what they were doing. Blinking again, he grabbed the camera and started taking pictures as JJ posed for him.

JJ had no idea what he was doing to him.

Otabek continues to stare through the camera, taking JJ in- long legs, lean body with the perfect mass of muscles. He could feel himself getting turned on and wanted nothing more to play under that damn skirt JJ was wearing.

JJ climbed up on the bed, on all fours and smiled at him- Otabek could feel his heart racing in his chest. The bow that draped over JJ's neck was hanging loose as was his top and he could see right down his shirt. Reaching out, JJ smacked his hand away. Otabek grunted a bit and took more pictures. These were definitely going in his ' _spank bank_ ' folder.

"Babe," Otabek managed to say as JJ slowly crawled over where he was, straddling his legs.

JJ innocently put his finger in his own mouth while looking down at Otabek. He felt entire being melt into the bed with that look. JJ had a way of making his mouth pout and his eyes speak to him- and Otabek ate it up.

Letting the camera fall and hang from his neck, Otabek reached out, his hands on JJ's legs- moving slowly up his skirt. JJ giggled and slapped his hands away.

"Play nicely!" JJ laughed out.

"Babe," Otabek grunted. He was not forming any other words. He wanted to tell JJ how damn hot and teasing he looked. He wanted tell JJ that he was in danger of being fucking forcefully through the mattress. He wanted to say he was going to rip that god forsaken outfit off of him.

But he couldn't say a damn thing.

"Is that all you can say?" JJ teased, running his thumb over Otabek's bottom lip, leaning down so that damn bow on his shirt brushed over his chest, and brushed his lips against his. "Hmmm?"

"Fucking tease," Otabek grumbled, finally finding _some_ words to use.

JJ laughed and pressed his lips to his quickly then moved back away. Grabbing the camera again, Otabek watched through the lense as JJ turned and _bent the fuck over_.

Otabek wish he had a clock in sight- so he knew his exact time of death.

The way JJ was bent over, wiggling his ass at him, making the skirt flutter around the tops of his legs, was pure torture. Snapping a couple pictures real quick, Otabek reached out, letting his fingers graze over JJ's legs- brushing at the hem of the skirt.

"Oh no you don't!" JJ exclaimed, sitting back up and looking over his shoulder. "You sir, are taking pictures!"

"But these pictures are for me," Otabek pointed out.

"Exactly! And I want you to have _plenty_ of them," JJ said, running his hands down his sides, grabbing at the bottom of his shirt, lifting it just a bit before letting it go.

Otabek gasped and grabbed for his camera again. JJ moved his hands down to his hips, then to the hem of his skirt. Turning and looking over his shoulder once more, JJ smiled at him and lifted the back of his skirt.

Otabek snapped one quick picture then tore the camera off of him, setting it aside.

It was too fucking much.

 _JJ was not wearing anything under that damn skirt!_

He knew his face was warm, he knew JJ was out to tease him- but he had taken enough! Sitting up more, Otabek rose to his knees and put his hands on JJ's shoulders, pushing him forward.

"Otabek!" JJ cried out, falling forward and catching himself with his hands.

He wasn't listening anymore. Running his hands up JJ's thighs, he kept going higher till he was finally under that skirt, and his hands on JJ's ass, squeezing and feeling his bottom. He was already hard and JJ had teased him for what felt like eternity. Pushing his hips forward, Otabek rubbed his cock over the skirt, against JJ's ass- letting him _feel_.

"See what you did to me?" Otabek said, grinding his cock harder against JJ's bottom.

JJ turned his head, his cheeks red as he nodded. Otabek lifted up the skirt, hands moving to JJ's lower back and back down again. Otabek felt all his blood had gone to his cock and the rest was pounding behind his ears.

Leaning down, Otabek kissed at one of JJ's ass cheeks, his hands massaging and squeezing as he did. JJ gasped, and his chest fell to the mattress. Spreading his cheeks, Otabek wished he had his camera for _this_ view.

A teasing lick over JJ's rim, and Otabek heard another gasp. Licking again, he felt the way JJ's body tensed under his hands. Blowing cool air over the muscle, it twitched a bit and Otabek smiled.

JJ might have wrecked and shocked him in this damn outfit- _now was his turn_.

Wrapping his lips around JJ's entrance, Otabek licked and sucked gently- a loud gurgling moan coming from JJ as he did. Sucking and teasing JJ more with his tongue, he gently started to push into that tight ring of muscles. Grabbing at JJ's cheeks harder, spreading them more, Otabek pressed his face as hard as he could, the hem of the skirt brushing over his forehead. Humming a bit, _this_ was what Otabek wanted to do the minute he saw JJ.

JJ's body shook a bit the more he licked, and the more he pressed his tongue into him. Lifting up again, Otabek watched chills run down JJ's body as he blew more cool air on his rim. JJ cried out, grabbing the bedding, his body squirming.

He made a long trail with his tongue up the crease of JJ's ass, passing over his rim, then licking back down. JJ moaned loudly then starting almost screaming when his mouth covered him again, his tongue thrusting into him.

His thumb moving to where his mouth was, Otabek pressed inside JJ- using his thumb and his tongue to open JJ. Everytime JJ's body shivered, it cause the hem of the skirt to flutter over his forehead- driving Otabek more crazy. The more he stimulated JJ's rim, the more he moaned out. Thrusting his tongue in and out, Otabek had hooked his thumb in, licking more.

"Otabek!" JJ cried out, panting hard into the mattress. "You're fucking killing me!"

That made Otabek smile, JJ sounded so far away when he said that, he knew he had to be dripping hard.

"Babe, stay like this," Otabek said as he lifted up- the skirt lifted up, and his ass wet with his saliva. Otabek groaned and reached for the camera again. "Don't move."

Hooking his thumb back inside JJ, using his free hand to snap a picture. Then he moved the lens up- capturing the flush on JJ's face while his eyes were tightly shut and his mouth partly open.

Setting the camera back down, he reached for the lube, dribbling it over JJ's rim, hearing him hiss out from the sudden cold. It made Otabek chuckle, as usually he would warm it in his hand. Slapping at JJ's ass cheek, another cry came from JJ. Plunging in his fingers, he could easily get in two fingers, scissoring them, loving how JJ pushed back onto his hand.

"Please…" JJ begged.

"I will," Otabek said.

Curling up his fingers, JJ's hips bucked against his hand, another cry falling from his mouth. Otabek smiled, as he watched JJ react to all this. He loved how responsive and open he was. He really loved that about JJ- he never held back, especially when they were together.

Pressing in a third finger, JJ moaned again, his ass swallowing in finger easily. He was so tight and warm around him, clenching down as he pressed in. A few more thrust of his hands, and Otabek pulled his fingers back, grabbing for the lube again.

Pushing his joggers down, Otabek grabbed the lube and slicked himself up.

"Ready, babe?"

"Please!" JJ begged.

Otabek chuckled, grabbing the base of his cock as he teased JJ- rubbing the head of his cock between his cheeks, over his rim, not pressing in. JJ was trying to press back against him, but Otabek continue to tease. A few more glides along the crease, and Otabek slowly started to press into JJ.

Rubbing at his ass, Otabek moved his hands up into the skirt, and fisted the material. When he was bottomed out, he took a deep breath, feeling JJ clench all around him. Otabek felt as if his entire body was going to explode. He never knew something such as a skirt would make his brain short circuit.

Pulling almost out, he slammed back into JJ- hard. It made JJ cry out, and push back against him. Otabek's mind was swirling as he grabbed hard at JJ's hips- watching the skirt bounce around him the more he drove in and out of him. JJ fit to him so good, clenching around his cock with each thrust inside. There were moans- some his, but mostly JJ as he continued to thrust and slam into him.

His mind went into overdrive- he wanted to fill JJ as much as he could, and he also wanted to ruin that skirt. His hands grabbed at the material while still holding JJ's hips- seeing the way that white blouse rode up his back, more skin showing. Beads of sweat had build up on JJ's lower back the more he thrusted. Their skin slapped and echoed around the room, mixing in with all the cried from JJ.

He was sure there would be bruises on JJ's hips when they were done, he would definitely take pictures of those later. With his mind so far gone, he never thought to grab for the camera and get a picture- or two of his cock sliding in and out of JJ's ass.

It was what he really wanted, but once he got to this point of lust, he always forgot. Otabek felt with each inward thrust, JJ tighten around him while he tried to pull out. Grunting and moaning, he fucked him even harder. JJ was pressed into the mattress, his hips barely angled up while Otabek continued his assault.

The tightness inside him building more and more, each thrust wrapping around his cock perfectly, each sound JJ made only brought him closer. Another thrust and JJ was screaming, his body shaking hard. He could barely move- JJ so tight around him. Otabek grunted then pushed hard into him- exploding inside of JJ.

Otabek was out of breath, and JJ was pressed into the mattress. His mind was slowly coming back to him while he pulled out. There was a hand print blooming on JJ's ass from where he smacked him earlier, and cum slowly slipping out of JJ's abused red rim.

"Babe," Otabek whispered, grabbing the camera, taking a picture of JJ laid out, skirt over his hips, boneless. Setting the camera back down, Otabek laid down next to JJ and pushed his sweaty hair off his forehead. Kissing him gently, JJ smiled up at him.

"I take it… you liked this outfit?" JJ asked.

"Babe," Otabek chuckled, "Loved it and you."

"Love you too," JJ whispered, moving so their forehead touched where they laid out on the bed.

Otabek reached for JJ's hand, lacing their fingers. Pulling JJ so he was on his chest, he had to smile. "I can't wait to go through this set of pictures."

"You better let me take some of you!" JJ grumbled.

"Of course," Otabek said, "just no skirts."

JJ whined and laughed. "Yeah… that might kill me."

Otabek felt JJ shiver, and looked down his body- the skirt still up over his hips. Running a hand down his back, he flatten the material over his ass.

"Remind me to later order you more of these," Otabek said, grabbing at the material of the skirt as his hand never stopped moving over JJ's skirt.

JJ chuckled and nodded his head. "If it gets this reaction out of you…" JJ shifted a bit. "I'm not going to walk right for some time."

"Good," Otabek said, his hand resting over the skirt. JJ wrecked his mind in that skirt- he just wrecked JJ.


End file.
